wild wild west a sonamy story
by sonamylover667
Summary: i suck at summarys but.. what happens when amy comes to emerald gulch for the help of the sheriff sonic and deputy tails for the ad of her town but sonic start to fall for her
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry if its crappy its my first one story I made hehe_

_I kinda got the idea form this _ gallery/23737254#/d1d04op

_**Chapter 1**_

don't blink or you'll miss the tiniest Gulch. Small town but know big for the Jewels know as chaos emerald. Anyway on the outskirts of town was a little shack w/ the word **SHERIFF **on the front

''tails where my chill dog''yelled out a blue hedgehog

he was were a normal cowboy boots and a hat

''they just don't appear like magic sonic''said a yellow fox

''they should!''yell back sonic

''there now leave me alone!''said tails handing sonic a chill dog

''but before I leave you alone could you go to the salon I would go but **someone **took to long w/ my chill dog''

''fine''said tails as he left

the salon was all ways get into trouble one way or another so the sheriff sonic or deputy tails would go every day to keep it out of trouble

''let go of me!''yelled a female

all could be hear was laughing

''not till we get what we want''said a male voice of a crowd of men

''she said leave her alone''said tails as he walk over to the scene

''what little guy going to do about it?''asked another man

''this'' said a red echidna punching one of the guys knock out cold.

''what the...''said said another

''so I suggest you better leave''said tails

then all the men left asap

''thanks knuckles I don't know how I would of handle that be my self''said tails

''no prob''said knuckles

''I should be thanking you''said a pike female hedgehog

she very _very _pretty she had a knee length red dress and her quills in a ponytail w/ a two quills on a side

''how rude of me my name is amy,amy rose and you''

''miles 'tails' prower but people just call me tails''

''knuckles''

''what are you doing in town''ask tails

''looking for the sheriff of this town''said amy

''I'll take you to 'em''said tails

''I don't know how to repay you for all this''said amy

''no need'' tails said as the walk out the door to the sheriff sonic


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chappie 2 enjoy and thank you for my first comment **_Mike Birbiglia_**tell your friend plz now I sound desperate any who chapter 2**_

_**Chapter 2**_

''hey sonic''said tails walking in the door then knuckles then amy

''hey tails hey knuckles whoa''said sonic as amy walked in the door

''sonic!''yelled tails

''I'm sorry I'm a dude but you would not know anything about that would you?''

''are you saying I'm not a dude''said tails

''I say a lot of things''

''this is the man that took down all most 250 men in less than 10 min''ask amy puzzled

''that's me''said sonic w/ a cocky grin''what can I do for such a fine lady like you''

''sonic!''yelled tails again

sonic just ignored tails

''my town is in great danger''said amy

''what kinda danger'' ask sonic

''the out law Dr. Ivo Robotnik''said amy

''eggman danger don't make me laugh'' said sonic

''but this time his gone very far. His been roboticizeing the sheriff and deputy of all most all most 60 towns!''

''whoa crap just got real''said sonic''we better go no before its get to out of hand'' said sonic getting up out of his chair

''sonic the train station is closed til' 31 days form now''said tails

''oh yeah''said sonic sitting back down

''what am I going to do I have now were to stay no job and no money

''what if she gose and looks for a chaos emerald

''you lost you're mind,she could get kill looking them things''yelled sonic

''guess your right''

''come on tails use those 300 IQ points of yours''

''what 'bout the salon they need show girls and new waitresses''said tails

''good idea''said sonic getting up once again''lets go!''

then they all walked back to the salon to find it in a mess chairs every broken glasses.

''now give us all your rings,**NOW**''said what looked like the leader of the

''over my dead body''said sonic

''challenge accepted''said the leader

at a blink of a eye sonic ran up to the leader and went back to his spot w/ something in his hand. Then leader pants had fallen down. the leader then blush and pull his pants back up

''lets dace''said sonic

''your on''said the leader

then sonic ran up to the leader a jab slap him in the chin. he went down w/ a crack of his jawbone. Then what look like a the hitch men ran out of the salon and the leader.

''piece of cake''said sonic w/ a cocky grin on his face

_I don't know when ill post again I got Family Reunion pray for me but I mite put up another chapter tonight. see you in the next chapter_


	3. Chapter 3

''now what are we doing here again''ask sonic

then everyone did a animate fall

''what''ask sonic

''where here to get me a job''yelled amy yelled

''oh yeah''said sonic dumbly

''a job you say''said he bartender picking up glass''i could use a new waitresses''

''job taken!''yelled amy happy as a hot pig rolling in cold mud

''that was easy''said tails''and you could stay a my friend cream's house she be happy to have you''

''yeah his _**GIRL**_friend's house''said soc laughing w/ knuckles

''ha ha very funny''said tails''lets just get going to cream's''he said annoyed

''hes right lets go''

**At Cream's House**

_knock knock knock_

''hello?''said a cute cream rabbit w/a\ a blue and yellow chao w/ red bow tie

_sorry for the wait and such a short chappter but I had writers block hehe _


End file.
